Coated articles are known in the art for use in window applications such as insulating glass (IG) window units, vehicle windows, monolithic windows, and/or the like. In certain example instances, designers of coated articles often strive for a combination of high visible transmission, low emissivity (or low emittance), and/or low sheet resistance (Rs). High visible transmission may permit coated articles to be used in applications where these characteristics are desired such as in architectural or vehicle window applications, whereas low-emissivity (low-E), and low sheet resistance characteristics permit such coated articles to block significant amounts of IR radiation so as to reduce for example undesirable heating of vehicle or building interiors. Thus, typically, for coatings used on architectural glass to block significant amounts of IR radiation, high transmission in the visible spectrum is often desired.
The IR reflecting layer(s) in low-E coatings impact the overall coating, and in some cases the IR reflecting layer(s) is the most sensitive layer in the stack. Unfortunately, IR reflecting layers comprising silver may sometimes be subject to damage from the deposition process, subsequent atmospheric processes, and/or heat treatment. In certain cases, a silver-based layer in a low-E coating may need to be protected from oxygen present while other layers are deposited over the silver-based layer. If the IR reflecting layer(s) in the coating is/are not sufficiently protected, the durability, visible transmission, and/or other optical characteristics of the coated article may suffer.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the there is a need for a low-E coating with improved durability and improved or substantially unchanged optical properties.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to an improved barrier layer material used in connection with an IR reflecting layer comprising silver. In certain instances, the improved barrier layer material may permit the durability of the coated article to be improved.
Certain example embodiments relate to a method of making a coated article. A first dielectric layer is disposed on a glass substrate. A lower contact layer is disposed over the first dielectric layer. An infrared (IR) reflecting layer is disposed over and contacting the first contact layer. An upper contact layer comprising an oxide of Ni and Ti is disposed over and contacting the IR reflecting layer. A layer comprising an oxide and/or nitride of silicon is disposed over the upper contact layer as an outermost layer of a coating.
Certain example embodiments relate to a method of making a coated article. A first dielectric layer is disposed on a glass substrate. A lower contact layer is disposed over the first dielectric layer. An infrared (IR) reflecting layer is disposed over and contacting the first contact layer. An upper contact layer is formed over and contacting the IR reflecting layer by sputtering nickel and titanium from a target comprising from about 1 to 50% Ni and from about 50 to 99% Ti (by weight) in making a coating.
Certain example embodiments also relate to coated articles and/or IG units made by one of the above-described and/or other methods.